


thedezgyrl's Journal

by thedezgyrl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Concern, Diary, Fan - Freeform, Idea - Freeform, Journal, Praise, Rave, Review, Shout-outs, Submission, Updates, a/n - Freeform, appreciation, comment, kudos, note, rant, reader - Freeform, recommendation, suggestion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place where I can update my readers on my works and what is going on with them. Also where I can give shout outs to my fave AO3 writers. And for readers to present me with questions/comments/concerns/suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thedezgyrl's Journal

I have been taking the time to reformat the story. Where it is more comprehensible and easier to read/understand. I am almost done doing this - a few chapters remain to correct. Sorry for taking so long to do it. I have a very hectic schedule and in my free time I try to squeeze in writing. It maybe a week or so after the reformatting is corrected. That I will post new chapters for it. Until then know that I am trying my best. 

\- thedezgyrl


End file.
